My Mockingjay
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: The elevator came to a stop and, with a wink and a smile, Johanna exited it, not bothering to wait for a response. She was a previous victor and therefore their enemy—their cunning, bloodthirsty enemy. Naturally Katniss hurried after her.


Watched The Hunger Games: Catching Fire the other night and, while I'm not necessarily a fan of the series, it was a lovely movie and _I_ _hardcore ship these two. _That is all. I apologize if there are any continuity/detail errors, but this is unknown territory for me. I tried to just focus on the action, so I suppose this is a PWP.

This is what should have occurred in this scene.

**-My Mockingjay—**

"Unzip."

Katniss, who had been watching as the pale, haughty brunette removed her bangles and earrings with growing curiosity, gaped slightly when the woman whirled and lifted her hair then glanced expectantly over her shoulder at Peeta until, after a moment of dumfounded silence, he unzipped the back of the puke green dress she was wearing.

"Thanks." She slipped the fabric from her shoulders, baring pale skin, and stepped out of it before straightening up, naked as a newborn, and smirked at Peeta, then Haymitch—the former of whom suddenly found the steel floor of the lift fascinating while the latter leered right back, eyes wandering—before dark brown orbs flicked to the female tribute of Sector 12 and an intrigued look flashed across lovely features. "Katniss Everdeen, right? You're awfully popular."

She blinked, exhausting all of her will power in able to meet the woman's eyes rather than look… elsewhere. If she didn't know better, the girl would have thought her cheeks had the ability to burst into flame like the stylish dress she was wearing did. "Yes. And you are?"

"Johanna Mason—charmed, I'm sure." Her blasé tone suggested that she was anything but. "Follow."

The elevator came to a stop and, with a wink and a smile, Johanna exited it, not bothering to wait for a response. She was a previous victor and therefore their enemy—their cunning, bloodthirsty enemy.

Naturally Katniss hurried after her.

* * *

As it turned out, the raven-haired warrior's quarters were even nicer than the ones she shared with Peeta… Though it wasn't like she was actually admiring the decadence surrounding them—not with the nude Johanna sashaying about as though she owned the whole damn Capitol.

"Are you always this… shameless?"

She turned her head, raising a thin, perfectly arched eyebrow. "'Shameless'? I just wanted to get your attention."

Well it had certainly worked.

Katniss crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the doorway that separated the foyer from the main room that functioned as a dining area and den. Part of her was worried that the other third Quarter Quell Tribute was up to no good, part of her wondered how the heavy make-up Effie had so lovingly applied to her face earlier was still holding up okay.

Something about the older woman made her feel strangely self-conscious.

"You have it. Now what?"

"That's entirely up to you, of course." Johanna walked around to the other side of the bar built into an island in the dining area and poured herself a colourful drink into a martini glass before vaulting easily (the subtle way muscle flexed under pale skin had Katniss swooning) over the granite surface and moving towards the leather sofa sitting in the middle of the room. She lowered herself to it daintily, crossing long legs at the ankle and taking a sip of the fruity concoction. She lifted it towards her companion as though proposing a toast. "Thirsty?"

The double entendre wasn't lost upon the young woman and she felt her cheeks heat a second time. "I don't think I should answer that," she muttered.

Between Gale and Peeta and her confused frenzy of hormones…

"Come." With her free hand, the woman gestured the younger victor closer, those sharp brown orbs both inviting and terrifying in their intensity, and after a moment's hesitation, Katniss made her way across the room.

Nervous, excited energy zipped about her slender frame and she came to stand in front of Johanna, her heart beating loudly in her ears. When a deceptively delicate hand was offered, she accepted it and was pulled into the taller woman's lap.

Their faces were far too close; Katniss blushed, her heart skipping a beat, and shifted away from the other victor, but a hand on her lower back stopped her from moving.

"Drink."

For some reason that bossy, won't-take-no-for-an-answer tone made a thrill travel the length of her spine and she obediently took the proffered glass, sampling the bittersweet liquid then wincing when the alcohol stung the back of her throat as she swallowed.

"It's good," she managed once her coughing fit had subsided.

Johanna laughed—not unkindly—and plucked the beverage out of her grasp. "Who taught you to drink? You have to take little sips. Like this."

How was it possible to look so tempting while doing something as simple as taking a drink? Katniss bit her lip, lowering her gaze to the perfect hourglass figure reclining so comfortably beneath her: Johanna was toned yet soft; slender with curves in all the right places. Her skin was smooth as silk and pale as porcelain, though, as close as she was, the brunette could make out the faint freckles that dusted the older woman's nose bridge.

They were oddly cute.

"See somethin' you like?"

Was it possible for her face to get any hotter?

Katniss shook her head, smiling shyly despite herself, and a warm hand cupped her cheek, guiding blue eyes to meet brown.

"Would you like some more?"

There was something about the way Johanna asked it that made the District 12 tribute hesitate. Somehow… She knew that this was the point of no return.

Finally, she nodded, her body curiously hot. "Yes… I'd like that very much."

Katniss wasn't surprised when the raven-haired warrior leaned in and kissed her—in fact, she parted her lips eagerly, tasting the faint tang of alcohol on the woman's sharp tongue and moaning faintly into the contact. She threaded her fingers through shoulder-length black tresses, her dress riding up as she straddled her partner so that their bare skin slid silkily against one another, sending a shudder down the young woman's spine.

She wanted Johanna and she wanted her _now_—that fervor showed in the way tongue and teeth worked together to leave the older victor breathless and the confident woman showed uncertainty for the very first time in the way her eyes widened and her lips parted fetchingly when Katniss pulled back.

"That was… Nice." The axe-wielder looked thoughtful, her tongue sliding over her bottom lip almost subconsciously—as though she could still taste the young huntress on them. "How would you like to see my room?"

"I'm more interested in the bed." Whoa, where had that boldness come from? No time to wonder about it now. The "Girl on Fire" straightened her spine and met chocolate-toned orbs bravely, passion darkening her own to a mesmerizing aquamarine. She was Katniss Everdeen, victor of the 74th Hunger Games in District 12—she could do anything she put her mind to.

…Even this incredibly sexy, incredibly vicious murderess.

"Mm… I like the way you think, kid."

* * *

Katniss moaned, the muscles in pale thighs trembling as Johanna pushed the skin-tight black dress she wore upwards and pressed a trail of kisses in the fabric's wake, leaving a path of heat and pinpricks of electric pleasure in her wake.

Her body was pliant, molten—eagerly surging to meet the confident, almost possessive touch of the raven-haired seductress whose talented tongue and teeth were reducing her brain to mush.

The velvet soft feel of Johanna's skin pressing against hers as she slid up the younger woman's body was practically addicting and Katniss wrapped her arms around her lover, sealing their lips together once more; their tongues danced playfully, dipping and swirling, stoking the embers of her arousal.

She felt as though she could go on kissing Johanna Mason forever.

When fingers skimmed over her collarbone and dipped between the pale swells of her breasts, the huntress released a soft, pleased sound, reveling in the unexpectedly gentle touch, arching her back in silent askance for more, and Johanna laughed again, the sound husky.

"Aren't you supposed to be an innocent little thing?"

In way of response, the District 12 victor nipped at the brunette's full lower lip, her thigh sliding up between Johanna's and pressing up against bare, slick lips. When the raven-haired warrior faltered, Katniss took advantage of the momentary weakness in able to swap their positions so that she was the one straddling the District 7 victor, her hands resting on either side of that lovely, heart-shaped face.

"You'd be surprised."

Johanna snorted, reaching up and pulling the younger girl's head back by thick brown ringlets then lapping a hot wet path along the pale curve of her throat; her thigh slid up between Katniss's and the girl ground against it instinctively, the friction against the throbbing bundle of nerves at the top of her slit causing her to forget herself momentarily and cry out.

"Fucking adorable."

_What?_

There was no chance to ask because Johanna was slipping her fingers into tight wet heat and a shudder ran the length of Katniss's slender form as she angled her hips and sank down onto questing digits, forcing them _so damn deep._

"_Fuck…!_" Blue eyes rolled back into her head and she threw her head back, spine arching when the older woman nuzzled against her breasts, taking a pale pink nipple between her teeth and biting down hard enough to sting. "_Mm… _More…"

The glorious sting of pain-pleasure flooded her senses as the warrior acquiesced, pretty white teeth flashing wickedly as she bit down—shoulders, throat, and breasts all bearing reddening marks, claiming her as Johanna's.

_Johanna's_—somehow, the thought was a pleasing one.

Pleasure razed her senses, almost painful in its intensity, and—

Johanna was staring up at the ceiling, a particularly savage look twisting lovely features. Calmly, coolly, she raised her free hand before her and extended her middle finger. Her other hand didn't slow, plumbing the depths of Katniss's sex with powerful, deep thrusts that had the younger victor moaning and bucking—riding her for all she was worth. The huntress was just barely able to catch the venomous, "Fuck yourself, Snow. This Mockingjay is mine. Hope you enjoyed the show." over the sound of her own pleasure.

That was the last thing the brunette heard as her world dissolved into white light and ecstatic moans.

**Capitol…**

"P-President Snow?" _'Knock, knock, knock.' _"Sir, you asked to see me?"

From beyond the tightly sealed metal door, there was the faint sound of heavy breathing. Then, "This… Isn't the time. Come back later."

"Are you okay, sir—"

"I said _LEAVE!_"

**-Fin-**


End file.
